The Master Angler
by Rexa13
Summary: HM:MM A group of the village folk meet the new fisherman Ray. Tina is too innocent to understand of what goes on. Rated T for inappropriate joking.


Rexa13: Just a quick oneshot based on a joke I heard. Review and tell me what you think. n_n

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.

-x-x-x-x-

It was a lazy evening in Flower Bud Village. The days chores had been completed and the largest generation was able to slack off more. On the days that some of these groups were done with work so early they would get together and do random activities. It was something that made life in the busy village more enjoyable. The older generation thought it was a good thing for the young adults to do. It gave them a chance to bond and mingle.

Today was a warm late spring evening. The sun was beginning it's decent. The sky was starting to have mixed hues, blue, purple, pinks, and a bit of orange. There was a bit of a cool breeze which was a sign of a cold night.

Tina had been in the village just over a year and she was already part of a group. Today she Joe, Kurt, Gwen, Ann, and Dan were going to be fishing on the river near the newer farmer's land. The group normally had several different activites that they rotated through. Tina and Joe were always willing to go fishing though. The two were like angling maniacs.

"I have a bite," Gwen said. The blonde quickly reeled in the small dace. Her red eyes looked at the fish disappointedly. "I think I'm letting this one go."

The others laughed at their friend's catch. The fish hardly even made a splash when it landed back in the water. Tonight the fish had really been biting. The group had found a pretty good location for fishing though.

"Man Joe you got like three amagos. That's not fair," Gwen hmphed as she baited her hook. So far she had gotten a couple boots and a dace.

"I wonder how all these boots end up in the river," Tina said looking at the soggy pile. "I don't think people here litter. I never thought so anyways."

"It's really frowned upon," Joe said. "We really frown upon it. If the mayor catches you in the act then you get a pretty big fine."

"Yeah," Kurt said keeping his eyes on the shadows of fish that swam by. He was the quiet patient fisher. The rest of the group never understood how he could be so focused on the water and not as much on the conversations.

"Uhm excuse me," came the voice of a male.

"Huh," Tina said looking up at the newcomer. It was Ray he had come to the village a couple of days ago.

"Is this a good fishing spot?" The brunette asked shyly. He had a rather nice fishing pole in one of his hands. No one understood how such a ratty looking guy could have such a nice pole.

"Yeah it is," Tina smiled. "There are a lot of different types of fish here and they bite a lot too."

"That's a nice rod you have," Joe said as Ray walked timidly closer to the group.

"Oh thanks," the newcomer mumbled.

"You a good fisherman?" Ann asked.

Yeah," Ray said. "I even have a couple rewards."

"Whoa someone's a bragger," Dan teased. The handsome dark skinned male smirked at the brunette. "What kind of rewards."

"One for being a master angler," Ray didn't look at the group as he talked. He looked really embarassed to be talking about the matter. "And I have one for being a master at baiting the hook. I can get it done really quickly."

"You are an expert angler?" Joe asked with sparkling eyes. Anyone that was a great fisherman was a friend of his and anyone who liked corn.

"Yeah," Ray replied shyly.

"And a master baiter?" Tina said.

The group looked at their friend not expecting something like that from the innocent Tina. To Ray's horror everyone but Tina and Kurt were laughing. Kurt was still looking at the water but he had a smile on his face. The rest of the group couldn't gain their composure. Tina didn't understand why any of them were laughing like they were.

"What's wrong with being a master baiter?" The farmer asked cocking her head to the side.

"Master baiter," Joe said between laughs.

"And he can get it done quickly," Ann said wiping at a tear in her eye.

Tina's chocolate coloured eyes grew wide. She finally understood what her friends were thinking. The farmer glanced at Ray who was shaking and blushing furiously.

"Hey guys that's gross," Tina frowned and put her free hand on her hip.

"You were the one that said it," Gwen said as the group finally settled down.

"I didn't mean it like... that!" Tina pouted. "Be nice to Ray he is a great fisherman and you are disrespecting him."

"D-don't worry about it," Ray finally looked at the group. He had a small smile on his face. "I'm glad that you guys got the joke in my award."

-x-x-x-x-

Rexa13: It's time now for the reviews. And yes I thought this joke was really funny when I first heard it.


End file.
